


From Pink to Blue (Just Shapes and Beats)

by Grand_Anarchivist



Series: Lycanthropy x Cube Oneshots [1]
Category: Just Shapes And Beats
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Suffer mortals, are gonna get flooded by oneshots from yours truly, this and the barracuda/blixer tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grand_Anarchivist/pseuds/Grand_Anarchivist
Summary: Lycanthropy undergoes an experimental purification process, run by Cyan themselves. Unfortunately, it is not immediate and painless— despite this, he has a childhood friend to speak to.
Relationships: Lycanthropy/Cube (Just Shapes and Beats)
Series: Lycanthropy x Cube Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823833
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	From Pink to Blue (Just Shapes and Beats)

**Author's Note:**

> haha this is gonna be,,, not as professional as i like my oneshots  
> since cube and lycanthropy is a rare ship i like (along with barracuda/blixer)  
> im gonna soothe my pain by spamming both tags with oneshots that will be rounded up under a single series  
> if you don't like either ships don't read these, otherwise you're literally going to perish and i am NOT responsible if you ship something like blixer x cube (or god forbid blixer x wave please never remind me it exists i beg of you) or barracuda x lycanthropy and end up combusting into flames underneath the twisted glory that is these oneshots

Cube tugged at the blue ribbon that coiled around his wrist, the right one to be exact. _I'm meeting him again, right now. I've seen him so many times, so why did I still feel nervous?_ He had brought a picnic basket with the ingredients required to make sandwiches along with a few plates and knives, blocky fingers curling tightly around the woven handle; the thoughts swirling around his head made him too nauseous to imagine being able to stomach even a single sandwich.  
His heart skipped one too many beats to feel comfortable as his steps reverberated through the dimly lit, hollow room. Barely any life was present in it, though Cube felt like a thousand eyes were on him.  
The only eyes that actually landed on him, to be exact, were onyx in coloring and filled with relief. They belonged to a lonesome figure, mottled with pink and blue-green and curled in an agonized ball in the center of a glassy chamber (only raising his marbled head to cast a happy glance that someone was going to temporarily offer him company).

"Lycanthropy." Cube's voice was surprisingly even despite the emotional turmoil he was experiencing on the inside, nodding his head to the flower that was suffering beyond the glass that separated them.  
"Cube," Lycanthropy greeted back briefly, weakly. A pained shiver wracked his frame again as he forced himself to unfurl from the tight ball he had rolled himself into, shifting his body so that he was sitting normally with a bushy tail coiled around him. The lupine monster, who was being converted rather painfully back to a timid, albeit third-dimensional blue flower, shot a small smile at Cube. "You came back—" a quiet whine escaped him, a noise responsible for tearing Cube's heart in two.  
Cube unlocked the small door, similar to a pet door one might install to allow a cat or a dog to walk inside and outside freely, only to open his picnic basket and set down some items. He set down a towel to make the cold floor underneath him a bit more comfortable as he brought out the components required for creating sandwiches, a lunch that he and Lycanthropy were going to eat together.  
It wasn't a surprise that the monster quivering with repressed agony on the inside of the chamber noticed the slightly shake in Cube's movements, a subtle but noticeable sign that something was on his mind, something that wasn't completely suppressed— of course Lycanthropy would. _Another thing I missed about him,_ the blue shape's mind sighed. _He's smart, without becoming a heartless brute with a thirst for bloodshed like Blixer or succumbing to the tantalizing offer of a comfortable seat as evil overpowered good... Like Barracuda. Lycanthropy was intelligent, but held enough good in his heart to resist his corruption in subtle ways._  
Cube bit down on his lip, stifling a quiet sob as he got ready to fix a sandwich or two for Lycanthropy. The last thing he needed was to break down in tears about the monster he had grown to adore so much... Right in front of him.

"Ham or turkey?"  
"Ham, please." There was a barely perceptible strain in Lycanthropy's voice, though it wasn't hard for what he was experiencing to betray him. The monster tipped his head away, tearing his gaze from Cube's form in the process as he dug claws into his arm, his tail thumping ever so slightly against the elevated, metallic flooring of his glass prison.  
"Cheese?"  
"Of course." The strain was more apparent. His words were accidentally becoming clipped and short-lived, something that Cube didn't mind after remembering what he was going through.  
"Hmm... Let me guess. You want lettuce?" Cube's heart skipped a beat at the thought that he nearly tacked on the pet name "dear" after the word "lettuce", trying not to display how much he wished to do so.  
"N-No," Lycanthropy stammered, unconsciously shifting the original conversation Cube thought he was going to have with him. "I'm good. I don't know how Cyan's trying to uncorrupt me— it just doesn't seem _natural_ , injecting me with this weird blue fluid into my bloodstream to uncorrupt me. But, even when they temporarily purified me with a Triangle of Life, it's like the virus who had turned me into Lycanthropy won't get out of my body. It'll lie dormant when under the effect of the Triangle of Life, but I guess by giving me this type of long-term injections directly into my body, it will help ensure that the entirety of the virus will go away." He inhaled deeply, something as simple as talking to Cube taking his breath away. "B-But, to justify my lack of vegetables, don't strangle me for trying to be unhealthy— I feel like Lycanthropy's form is so based off of wolves that I can barely stomach vegetables. Bread should be okay, though." A laugh escaped the monster, as if he was laughing about the thought that, should their situation be different, Cube would throttle him and wring his neck for dodging his way out of eating vegetables.  
However, the repetition of the word "Lycanthropy" in the monster's sentences was enough for Cube's head to hurt, so much so that the jab about him worrying enough about Lycanthropy to physically harm him for avoiding eating vegetables flew right over his head (most likely between his glowing cat ears). When he was corrupted, he chose a slightly altered albeit similar pseudonym to go under as a corrupt to ensure that this type of thing wouldn't happen— however, Lycanthropy, along with quite a few shapes and monsters under Blixer's rule, found that choosing a new name simply too hard to do and settled with their uncorrupted names as their corrupted names. However, the shape was aware that Lycanthropy was referring to the pink virus that had transformed him from a kind blue flower to a hyperactive, relatively vicious but periodically kind lupine mess of spikes as Lycanthropy.

Something odd happened, something that made Cube snap out of his thoughts. Something dripped from the metallic roof of Lycanthropy's chamber, bright blue in color. As soon as it splashed onto the surface of the wolffish flower's body, seeping easily through the dark magenta and blue-green clothing that he wore, Lycanthropy clasped a paw swiftly against his fanged mouth to stifle the agonized howl that escaped him. The noise, despite being muffled by the palms of the monster's paws, still made Cube flinch as it reverberated through the room. By the time the howl dwindled to a weak whimper, a craning of Cube's head revealed that a patch of blue was slowly spreading across Lycanthropy's body directly where he was hit by the drop of mysterious fluid.  
"I'm losing my touch with the virus, slowly but surely," he sighed. "I somehow forgot to mention that, how could I do that to you? Anyways, I'm pretty sure that, much like the method Blixer had used to extract this weird pink fluid from a Triangle of Life once he had corrupted it, Cyan squishes their UNcorrupted Triangle of Life to extract a _blue_ liquid capable of uncorrupting me rather than corrupting me. However? I think Blixer must've enhanced the corruption drastically while the Triangles were in his paws, because it's supposed to take several drops of this mysterious blue liquid, spreading over the course of at most a few weeks, to purify me permanently— even faster with it being injected into me, though I think it kills the virus rather than getting rid of this awful pink tint to my body."

Cube frowned, sliding a sandwich through the pet door-like slot that enabled him to give food to Lycanthropy. The monster hesitantly reached over, sinking his fangs into the sandwich as he ate quietly. Cube completed his sandwich soon after, the knowledge of what he wanted in his food making the preparation much faster as he took a bite into the sandwich. They ate in relative silence for a few moments, with Cube's gaze lingering on the monster in front of him.  
"Will you forget me?"  
Lycanthropy looked up, genuinely startled. "I would never forget you," he responded earnestly, unaware that Cube hadn't completed his spaced-out sentence. "You've been my best friend for... Before I can remember! I've always been by your side, Cube, even when the both of us were corrupted. You don't have to worry about me abandoning you, I promise."  
Tears pricked at Cube's eyes, putting down his half-eaten sandwich. "That's not what I mean," he said. "I mean... Whenever Cyan finishes uncorrupting you. Will you even remember me?" Cube briefly bit down on his lip, stifling a soft sob before continuing. "Blixer's kept you corrupted for so long, longer than me— and I'm the only person he wants corrupted for a bad reason, more than just to keep me close to him with the chains of his corruption! I feel like... I've been with you longer as corrupted Lycanthropy than uncorrupted Lycanthropy, and if Cyan accidentally wipes your memories, it'd be like I've never met you before." Tears slid down his eyes as he tilted his head down, crying into his palms.

"I don't want to lose you, the same way Blixer wants me to."

The sound of a palm touching the glass shook Cube out of his tears, the thump reverberating throughout the empty room. Lycanthropy had his paw pressed up against the glass, taking a tentative bite out of his own sandwich with a smile. Swallowing whatever he had, he responded, "I won't. When they had first uncorrupted me with a Triangle of Life, before the corruption resurfaced, I still remembered everything— including you. And even if I do forget you, please, remind me of everything we've been through together. Remind me of who you are, because I would never forgive myself if I forgot you, Cube. You're too precious to me."  
Realizing what he had said, how laced it was with usually buried heartache, made Lycanthropy turn away, a blush dusting his cheeks. On the other hand with Cube, it was too late; being precious to Lycanthropy was a compliment he never received from his friend, glancing down at his food. The blue shape wiped away at his tears, warmth rushing to his flat cheeks as a small smile spread across his face. He finished the rest of the sandwich after a few moments of hesitating, moving onto quickly packing up his picnic basket. By the time he draped his towel over the top, Lycanthropy was looking up at him silently, his paw still pressed up against the glass.  
Cube moved forward quietly, pressing his own hand up against the glass, overlapping his own with Lycanthropy's paw. Meeting eye contact with the corrupted flower, he promised quietly, "I will, Lycanthropy. Don't worry; I will say everything I need to say to you should you forget me, anything to remind you of what we have." The purified shape pulled his hand away, tearing his gaze from Lycanthropy reluctantly as he headed towards the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> heads up  
> if you do decide to comment  
> do not hit me with "i don't like this ship!!!! write [insert ship here]!!!1!1!!1!1!!1!1!! >:((((("
> 
> i hate to sound like a bitch  
> but i just happen to ship two things that are seriously rare in the fandom  
> and to comfort myself, i'm venting out my despair through oneshots i have my own control over  
> i am so sorry for this inconvenience, but at the same time not sorry for refusing to be converted to something that i see borderline 24/7 like blixer x cube :)  
> there are so many good authors and artists, not just on ao3 but literally in the entire fandom  
> that most likely share the same shipping views as you  
> but not me
> 
> you don't have to ship what i ship, but you can't make me ship what you ship, and vice versa. this is done solely for my entertainment, not to convert you :')
> 
> if you say something like "i don't ship this, but [insert random compliment]"  
> okay ig i'll accept it, because i find someone who doesn't ship whatever i ship but sees my writing as good  
> a MASSIVE compliment


End file.
